Raining
by thebakasaru
Summary: ryoSaku fujiSaku One-Shot


It's raining heavily outside now and I had the sudden inspiration to write this enjoy

* * *

As I looked out at the window, thunder struck and it started to rain very heavily…I stared at the rain as I thought about the events that happened today…

I remembered that I had this usual stoic face kept specially for my fans to make them stay away from me. I mean they flocked to me like swarms of bees. Defiantly not what I want. I saw your friend…what's her name? I forgot. Bu whatever it is, why can't they see through the fact that I am just like any other student in school. I am not some super star or anything.

As the day passes, I slowly begin to notice something was missing. Something familiar…but I couldn't figure out what it was. Continuing with my day, I noticed that the something missing made my day slow down a lot. It is as though I have lost a part of the bridge that I have to cross everyday.

Familiar faces come and go. I still don't know what was missing. While going for tennis practice, I thought I heard some voices. Out of curiosity, I followed the sound. There, I realized what I have been looking for. The familiar face. The familiar stuttering. The familiar scent that only you had. And the smile you had for me…

Then I had to hear another voice…A voice that I am also familiar with…but not in that way. As I walked towards two of you, you did not notice my presence. I saw…right in front of me that he embraced you. The two of you held hands… Something I had always wanted to do…to hold your hands and never let go…but I was too late…

The rain falls…I can feel it. The helplessness within me. So what if I am a young prodigy in tennis…so what if I had all the courage I need on the tennis courts…I did not even have the little courage to walk up to you and smile…the little courage that is needed for me to talk to you…

I walked off…I did not want to interrupt you…You had moved on while I had stayed on…You had found someone else…who cherish you…who love you…whom you would share tears and laughter with.

The rain had stopped when I looked out at the window again. The tennis ball that you gave me rolled in front of me. I knew what I had to do. I knew that life would always play tricks on me. Making me have things that I did not want to have…Making me give up, making me lose things that I cherished…

* * *

Okay, that's all for this chapter.. Read up on chapter 2 to see Sakuno's point of view. Maybe from there, you could tell me whether to continue with the fic

* * *

Okay, shall not say much. Let's start.

* * *

It started raining. Raining heavily…I couldn't forget what had happened today….it hurts too much to forget…

Today, school has been so busy. I hadn't a chance to find Ryoma-kun to talk to him. I just couldn't find him anywhere. Then suddenly it hit me. Maybe he did not want to see me…maybe he thinks that I am too troublesome…he has so many fangirls…all of different kinds…why should he take interest in me…

All day long…that was the only thing that was in my mind…It does hurt to think that Ryoma-kun does not like me and might even dislike me…I might as well give up…He would never like me…Even if I have him put his attention on me for just a day…he would probably not even be interested…

Hearing Tomoko talk about you makes me even more sad…I knew that you would never know how I feel…maybe it is best that you never knew…knowing it might not even make a difference in your life…you would not even remember…I am just one of the clouds that pass your life… one that is insignificant…

Walking towards the tennis courts for practice, Fuji-sempai suddenly appeared in front of me. He then started talking. He said that he liked me. Never would I expect Fuji-sempai to like me…His appearance suddenly felt real…I might be able to forget you…Ryoma-kun…I thought …If I had someone else important to me…I thought…then he embraced me…never have I been held so protectively before…never have I feel so sercured…I have agreed to be his girlfriend…Then I have to see you….Ryoma-kun, walking away…I had wanted to chase after you…but how could I break a heart that cherishes me…that I know would love me…

Somehow I want to chose Fuji sempai…Somehow I think he is able to protect me…somehow I knew..at least…he would love me…and somehow I knew…I wouldn't be hurt…

I am sorry Ryoma-kun. I am sorry to be selfish…I am sorry…but I have decided to move on…without you…and though it might hurt…I know I would be loved….

* * *

YAY! It ended! I feel that it is quite wrong…the way that I wrote it. Reviews please Thank you 


End file.
